de una epoca a otra
by harukay663
Summary: las chicas cansada que inuyasha y miroku no le presten atencion desiden hacer un plan, pero el plan trae concecuencias ¿que hacen todos en mi epoca?¿rin tiene la misma edad que yo?
1. Chapter 1

De una época a otra

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen pero si la historia

Espero que lo disfruten :)

Capitulo 1: vestimenta

Era de día en la época actual, una adolecentes de cabello azabache se preparaba para volver al sengoku, mientras preparaba todo para volver.

_Creo que debería llevar la ropa que me re regalo yuka para mi cumpleaños y enseñársela a sango, y ver cómo le va a ella.

"pero también podría enseñársela a inuyasha a ver qué cara me pone jeje "mejor me apuro

Mientras salía de la casa para ir al pozo

**Mientras tanto en sengoku**

Un hanyo muy molesto estaba esperando el regreso de la miko

_esta kagome para que promete volver temprano si después tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Mientras saltaba de distinto arboles hasta llegar al pozo, y se percato de un olor que él conocía perfectamente

_te tardaste demasiado la miraba.

_gomen inuyasha es que traje cosas extras en mi mochila

_keh más te vale que por lo menos me hayas traído esa sopa instantánea para compensar tu tardanza perra.

_con que estamos de malas hoy eh?...ABAJOO!.

Mientras caminava para la aldea de kaede , pensaba una forma para que inuyasha tengo celos , y la primera persona que se le ocurrió fue koga ,veamos que tanto se resistiría con su nueva vestimenta .

Cuando llego vio a sango que estaba un poco triste, ella le conto que le monje estaba coqueteando otra vez con una aldeana ,a kagome le dijo sobre el plan "hombres váyanse al carajo , nosotras somos las que mandamos" sango gustosa acepto colaborar con el plan.

_bien solo tienes que ponerte esto.- le mostro un pantalón negro ajustado y un top blanco.-y yo me pondré esto.-le mostro un short de jeans y un estraple negro.- con estos empezaremos nuestra venganza .

Después de ponerse la ropa y maquillarse un poco salieron a la aldea a pasear.

-que bien que se ve joven miko y usted también señorita sango.-le dijo un aldeano que pasaba por al lado.

-arigato :).-dijo kagome

Mientras más seguían caminando por la aldea mas piropos le tiraban , sango en cambio se alegraba de que era bastante bonita para los aldeanos excepto que cierto monje no quería apreciar lo que estaba al frente suyo

**Mientras tanto con miroku y inuyasha **

Caminaban por la aldea buscando a sango y kagome , escucharon la conversación de unos aldeanos que pasaban por al lado de ellos

-la miko se veía hermosa con ese atuendo

-y la exterminadora era explendida vestida de esa manera se le ajustaba bien la ropa a sus formas

-nunca pensé ver a unas diosas que visitaran mi aldea tan seguido

Inuyasha la escuchar lo que los aldeanos estaban diciendo de su kagome casi les arranca las cabeza , un momento el dijo ¿su kagome? Creo que abra sido imaginación suya .

-inuyasha tú crees que sango y la señorita kagome que están haciendo lo que lo aldeanos estab-

-vamos miroku hay que encontrarlas y verificar con nuestros propios ojos

-si

**Con sango y kagome**

-oye kagome crees que esto funcione?

-claro vas a ver ue se van a enterar muy pront

-KAGOMEEE!

-ves que te dije

-maldita , tu..Tu .-la mira y se impacta por lo que veía "esta hermosa "pensó inuyasha pero después se acordó que otros la habían visto se enfureció y le dijo.- seguramente planeaste todo esto! Porque estoy seguro que sango no sería capaz de vestirse a si

-a sí que ni sería capaz?.-dice sango

-inuyasha…. ABAJO… no me molestes que no sos quien para impedirme algo , así que mejor vete a molestar a alguien más

-yo lo hago porque yo.

-por que tú qué?

-por nada

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!

-joven koga como a estado.-justo en el momento perfecto pensó kagome

-como has estado mi querida kagome , te ha tratado bien este perrucho?

-la verdad es que acaba de decirme que me veo horrible.-se hace la que llora

-SEÑORA KAGOME-aparecen Ginta y Hakaku

-hola chicos como han estado

-muy bien mi señora y .-susurrándole en el oído.-quien esa chica señora kagome podría presentárnosla?

-claro, SANGO los chicos dicen que estas muy linda

-ehe? Etto gracias.-ruborisada

-bueno kagome si quieres podemos quedarnos hoy a cenar si tu quieres?.-pregunta koga

Mira a inuyasha y sonríe.- claro joven koga puede quedarse

review


	2. Chapter 2

De una época a otra

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen pero si la historia pero si la historia

Espero que lo disfruten :)

Capitulo 2:

**1era parte**: transformación, música y viajes.

sesshomaru caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque

-señor sesshomaru, puedo ir a recolectar flores?-pregunta rin

-has lo que quieras a mi no me interesa (por qué no puede tratar mejor a las personas? )

-jaken ve y vigílala

-si amo bonito.-y salió tras de rin

Rin se va corriendo rápido, en eso ve a una flor muy hermosa , así que se acerca y la agarro, en eso escucha una voz.

**-oye niña quieres que te conceda un deseo?**

Rin miraba para todos los lados, pero no encontraba de donde venia la voz

**-oye niña estoy aquí**.-rin miro un hermoso árbol

-por que quiere concederle un deseo a rin?

**-por que es mi último deseo en la vida, eh estado buscando una persona bondadosa al cual concederle el deseo , ahora dime ¿cual es tu deseo niña?.**

-mmm… ya se quiero estar para siempre con el señor sesshomaru y ser su compañera( que palabras más inocentes)

-está bien.-una luz cubrió el cuerpo de la niña.

Jaken el cual la había seguido no se perdió detalle de la conversación con ese árbol, pero cuando una luz cubrió el cuerpo de rin se asusto no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían , rin estaba crecida y si no le fallaba el olfato era una yokai .

Jaken se acerca a rin .

-oye niña en que lio te has metido ahora, si el amo sesshomaru te ve de esta mane.

-jaken, que es lo que paso aquí.-de pronto mira a la joven que estaba enfrente suyo y se sorprende .-jaken explícame que es lo que le hisiste a rin?

-etto … amo bonito yo.. yo no le hise nada a la mocosa .-sesshomaru todavía no entendía como rin se había transformado y mas en una yokai .

-señor sesshomaru jaken no tiene nada que ver en la transformación de rin , un árbol le concedió el deseo de rin .-sonrie y sesshomaru se ruboriza pero después cambia el semblante a serio.

-y cual era tu..

-estar para siempre con señor sesshomaru.-lo mira y sonríe todavía más , sesshomaru se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo rin.

-ah.-solo atino a decir sesshomaru .- "creo que voy a tener que ir a visitar ala miko de ese estúpido hanyou" pensó sesshomaru mientras caminaba con rumbo a la aldea, seguido por rin y jaken.

**En la aldea **

-oye kagome ¿Qué esa cosa que suena?.-pregunta sango

-esto sango se llama reggaetón y así se baila .- kagome le muestra como se bailaba.-oye sango aprendes muy rápido

-eso crees?.-pregunta sango ruborizada

-claro .-sonrie kagome .-ahora vamos que ya es de tarde y nos tenemos que preparar para la segunda parte del plan.

**Con inuyasha y miroku**

-hay no me lo puedo creer esa kagome diciendo "claro joven koga puedes venir a cenar con nosotras ".-dice inuyasha imitando a kagome.-oye miroku.-lo mira

-no puedo creer que mi sanguito me haya traicionado y yo que siempre fui fiel a ella(ja si claro)

-ya basta miroku deja de decir estupideces.-le grita inuyasha .-ademas tenemos que buscar una forma para separar a esos lobos de ellas y para arruinar su preciada cena .-dice inuyasha

-claro pero de qué forma?.- pregunta miroku

-y no es obvio ,sin comida no hay cena.-dice inuyasha sabiamente

-claro como no se me ocurrió.-dice miroku

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

De una época a otra

Hola gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, les dejo la conti, espero que lo disfruten

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, pero la historia es toda mía

Capitulo 3:

**2da parte: **transformaciones, música y viajes

Ya era de noche en el sengoku y las chicas ya que habían terminado de hacer la comida que hicieron especialmente para ese par de idiotas de nombres inuyasha y miroku, se estaban preparado para la " esperada cena con los yokai lobos " , claro eso también incluia poner celosos a inuyasha y miroku .

**Con inuyasha y miroku**

Inuyasha ya estaban en cabaña donde estaba la comida que tanto habían preparado las chicas .

-miroku, ya es hora de que hacer que esta comida desaparezca.-mientras lo miraba

-si.-dijo miroku.-inuyasha empezó a embolsar todas la comida en una canasta, mientras que miroku hacia lo mismo pero también comía un poco (para no desaprovechar la oportunidad) y salían corriendo de la cabaña.

**Mientras tanto **

Las chicas se estaban vistiendo, sango tenía una musculosa blanca con un chaleco de jeans y un jeans negro, con un par de botas negras, kagome en cambio tenía un short de jeans negra con una camisa rosa, y un cinturón que ajustaba su cintura y camisa.

-ne, kagome ¿Estas segura que con estas vestimentas salgamos? Además no sé si va funcionar el plan.-sango dudosa

-sango no te preocupes, estas hermosa y cualquiera va a querer sacarte a bailar, así que no hay de qué preocuparse todo va a salir bien.-mientras que se acercaba a sango y la ayudaba a ponerse las botas que le prestó.- ne, ya es hora de ver como quedo todo.-al entrar a la cabaña vieron que faltaba toda la comida

-oye kagome vos pensas que inuyasha y miroku hallan sido capaces de.-kagome tenía un aura muy oscura alrededor de ella

-claro sango que ese par son capaces de hacer tremenda estupidez, pero no te preocupes tengo comida instantánea, además vamos a darle su merecido por robar la comida que tanto nos esmeramos en hacer.-sango estaba asustada en la forma que sonreía kagome.-lo que vamos a hacer es.

**Con sesshomaru y rin**

Sesshomaru había mandado a jaken a volar (literalmente) para así quedarse con rin y no sabía porque quería para a solas con esa "yokai", mientras en la mente de rin pensó, que después de que se transformo empezó a tener una mentalidad de adolecente y no paraba de pensar en sesshomaru de una manera distinta.

-rin.-sesshomaru la miro y ella se sonrojo y no entendía por qué.-ya estamos por llegar

-ah.-solo atino a decir, mientras que empezaba a ver la aldea de la señorita kagome y inuyasha

**En la aldea **

-no importa sango con esto vamos a animar la fiesta, además lo de la comida ya está arreglado

-cloro.-dijo sango

En eso ven que se acercaban inuyasha y miroku con cara triunfal pero se les borra al ver comida preparado y más aun cuando ven a koga, ginta y hakaku entrar a la aldea.

-chicos por acá.-grita kagome apropósito, apenas koga la escucho se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y le agarro la mano.

-mi linda kagome, hoy luces más hermosa de lo habitual, como has estado?-lo dice en tono meloso

-bien joven koga , ven siéntate que ya estamos por servir la comida.-mientras le enseñaba donde se tenía que sentar. Sango hizo lo mismo con ginta y hakaku , se puso roja de todos los piropos que le decían, mientras que miroku lloraba como un bebe en la silla diciendo " porque mi sanguito " o "me siento traicionado" e inuyasha miraba con mala cara a koga . Así estuvieron hasta que terminaron de comer (acepto inu y miroku) kagome puso el pequeño equipo de música y puso reggaetón y les enseño a los chicos a menear, a moverse al compas de la música . Antes de que inuyasha se decidiera a matar a koga , sintió la presencia de sesshomaru y otro que no supo distinguir.

Inuyasha se acerca y le advierte de que sesshomaru estaba en la aldea. Sesshomaru se acerco y todos miraron a la compañera , sesshomaru llego al lado de kagome y ella se dio cuenta de quién era esa chica.

-rin.-dice kagome y todos ven a la chica

-hola señorita kagome siento interrumpir pero podría hacerle algunas preguntas?

-claro .-dijo kagome mientras la hacía entrar a ella y sesshomaru, en eso koga , ginta y hakkaku se despidieron de todos y se fue, inu y los otros quedaron a fuera, pero después entraron . Rin le explico todo con detalles ,pero kagome le dijo que no había ningún conjuro para volverla a la normalidad. Rin se levanta

-muchas gracias kagome, mejor me.

-no espera rin, porque no te quedas , ya terminamos de cenar , tenemos un futon demás.-le dijo kagome

-bueno , arigato kagome

**Al día siguiente**

Todos se iban a despedir a kagome al pozo , en eso una gran ráfaga de viento hace que kagome, rin y sango se caigan al pozo, en eso se tira inu, miroku y sesshomaru para rescatarlas.

-todos salieron del pozo y inuyasha al verificar que todos estaban bien salto para volver a su época pero no paso a la otra época

-eh?... oye kagome no puedo pasar a mi época.-en eso salta kagome para verificar y ve que ella también no pudo pasar .- oye kagome por que no podemos volver a mi época?

-yo no sé … creo que después de tantos viajes el pozo se cerró dejándonos temporalmente en mi época.- dijo kagome

_**Continuara….**_


	4. Chapter 4

De una época a otra

Hola les agradezco mucho cada comentario que ponen de la historia. Les mando saludos a mis compañeros que son mi inspiración, jeje: Agustín, Axel, tomas, Martin y luli los amos

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo

**Capitulo 4: **citas, chocolate y celos

-no puede ser.-se dice kagome, en eso mira a todos y se queda congelada al ver a sesshomaru, "no puede ser, trágame tierra".- bueno ya sé que haremos iremos todos a mi casa.-dice kagome

-buena idea kagome.-dice inuyasha. En eso kagome los guía hasta la casa y los hace entrar

-señorita kagome, no me diga que esta es su casa?-pregunta miroku asombrado de lo grande que era .

-bueno chicos ahora les voy a decir en donde van a dormir cada uno , ya que mi familia se fue de vacaciones tenemos más habitaciones .-dice kagome

Kagome fue dejando alojados a los chicos en este orden :

Sango y rin en la pieza de su madre

Sesshomaru en la del abuelo

Inuyasha y miroku en la de sota .

Después de mostrarle a todos donde estaba cada cosa, era hora de comer así que kagome le dijo a inuyasha , miroku y sesshomaru que se quedaran en casa (mala idea kagome) y las que la acompañaban para ir a comprar : eran rin y sango.

**Con las chicas **

-oye kagome , que es eso llamado shopping?.-pregunta sango

-es un lugar donde puedes comprar cosas como; ropa maquillaje y comida.- respondió kagome

**-higurashiiiiii.-**grito alguien

-eh?.-kagome se da vuelta y ve que era houyo y otros dos chicos .-aha , hola.-dice alegremente kagome

-oye higurashi.-dice houyo

-dime kagome houyo

-ah claro .- houyo se sonroja.-kagome tú crees que podamos salir hoy a la noche?

**-oye houyo no nos dejes afuera .-**dice uno de los chicos

**-claro, además con semejantes bellezas al frente mío , no dudaría en raptarlas-**le guiña el ojo a rin.-** mi nombre es kai **

**-y el mío shin .-**agarrándole la mano a sango y besándosela, sango se sonrojo por el gesto

-bueno my ladys las dejamos .-dijo kai.-espero que acepten ir hoy a una cita, las esperamos en "el muelle" .- dijo con una sonrisa

-espera kai todavía no les preguntamos sus nombres.-dijo shin mientras miraba a sango

-mi nombre es sango, mucho gusto.

-el mío es rin.- dijo con una sonrisa rin

-entonces kagome , podrán asistir a la cita.-pregunto houyo

-claro .- dijo kagome.- entonces nos vemos más tarde chicos .- dijieron las tres chicas

_**-claro!.-**_dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que se despedían de ellas

**Al mismo tiempo **

-OYEE SESSHOMARU , NO ME DIGAS HANYOU .-grita inuyasha

-tu no tienes el derecho de decirme nada estúpido hanyou.- dice tranquilamente sesshomaru

-QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI

-YO hago lo que quiero maldito hanyou

-YA DEJAME DE LLAMAR ASI.-,mientras sacaba a Tetsaiga y se preparaba para atacarlo

**-YA BASTAAA!.-** dice miroku cansado de la estúpida pelea de esos dos

_**-tu no tienes el derecho para decirme nada.-**_dicen los dos.-_**ya deja de copiarme maldito!**_

_**-ya basta, inuyasha le diré a la señorita kagome que le rompiste el libro de uno de sus exámenes y que no le dijiste nada.-**_inuyasha asiente y se va a la pieza de sota , mira a sesshomaru pero este lo fulmina con la mirada y miroku también se va. Al estar solo sesshomaru en la cocina solo empezó a buscar comida y en eso encontró varios sobres de algo que estaba en vuelto por algún tipo de papel, que decía "chocolate" entonces los abrió y lo probo. Era algo tan rico que empezó a abrir todos los paquetes hasta que no quedo ninguno y pensó "le diré a esa mico que me dé más de este chocolate.

Mientras las chicas terminaban las compras a kagome se le ocurrió comprar nueva ropa para los chicos, a miroku le eligió una camisa azul y unos pantalones de vestir negros, a sesshomaru casi lo mismo pero con la camisa blanca, el pantalón también estaba de oferta, la oferta decía "llévese dos al precio de una" (como para no desaprovechar la oportunidad yo lo hago todo el tiempo jeje) a inuyasha le compro algo más sencillo una remera roja y unos pantalones de jeans azul. Al terminar de comprar las cosas para los chicos, cada una se eligió un vestido del mismo modelo pero de diferente color, el vestido era con tirantes y con una cinta que ajustaba a bajo del pecho, la parte de abajo estaba con pequeñas flores dispersas y era suelto, rin tenía el naranja con las flores negras, el de sango era celeste con las flores blancas y el de kagome era verde agua con flores blancas. Al finalizar todo vuelven a la casa. Y se encuentran con:

**Sesshomaru alrededor de paquetes vacios de chocolate**

**Inuyasha pegándole, sin ninguna razón a un miroku desmayado**

Las únicas palabras que salió de la boca de kagome fue:

-**QUEEE ESTAAN HACIENDOOOO!**

Luego encontramos a un inuyasha enterrado en el suelo por tantos usuwaris, miroku estando desmayado aun y a sango y rin tratando de kagome no haga algo suicida, en este caso "darle su merecido a sesshomaru".

**Luego de 3 horas**

Kagome se tranquilizo y les dijo a todos que se probaran la ropa, aunque el que más le costo fue sesshomaru, pero al prometerle más chocolate el acepto sin dar ninguna objeción. Las chicas también se fueron a cambiar y maquillarse.

-bien esto se pone así.-le dice kagome a sango

-oooh.- dice sango al terminar de ponerse el rímel

-listo kagome.-dice un entusiasmado rin cuando termina de ponerse las sandalias

-bien, estas hermosa.- dice kagome

-oye kagome tú crees que al señor sesshomaru le va a gustar?

-claro porque no?.- dice kagome y piensa de lo que le acababa de decir rin.- oye rin por casualidad ¿te gusta sesshomaru?

-Eh?.. Yooo.. Pues ..A mi .-se sonroja.- si.- dice a penas

-que bien .- dice sango

-creo que ya sé cómo vamos a avanzar esta relación .- dice kagome con una sonrisa malévola

Al terminar de cambiarse y arreglarse todos , kagome les dijo a los chicos, más bien amenazo.

-van a venir con nosotras a un boliche!.- dijo kagome

-boliche? que es eso?.- pregunto inuyasha

-a mí nadie me obliga a nada.- dijo sesshomaru secamente

-sesshomaru acuérdate que si yo no quiero, no vas a probar nunca más chocolate.- dijo kagome con una voz más fría que la de sesshomaru enojado, al no recibir respuesta o queja alguna de él siguió.- quiero que se comporten como adultos y no como niños.-dirige la mirada a inuyasha.- oíste bien

-si.- dice inuyasha , y se fija en lo hermosa que estaba vestida así , aunque siempre lo pensó pero nunca lo diría .

-una pregunta señorita kagome ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que asistir?.-pregunta miroku

-por que son muy importantes.-"para mi plan" dice mentalmente kagome.- bueno nos vamos.

**Adentro del "muelle"**

-oye kagom-

**-Kagomee, sango rin!.- gritan tres chicos que acababan de entrar al boliche**

-houyo, kai , shin vinieron.- dijo kagome alegremente

-oye kagome quienes son estos?.- dice un inuyasha molesto, pero ve como se acerca uno de ellos y le da un beso en la mejilla a su kagome .

-hola kagome .-dice houyo.-estas muy hermosa.

-etto.. Gracias .- dice kagome sonrojada por el cumplido

-_**ohoo, mi hermosa lady , he estado esperando el momento , para volverte a ver.- **_dice kai a rin , mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba pero apenas se dio cuenta , sesshomaru tenía a rin atrás de él, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Shin a penas vio a sango fue a su lado.

-me has extrañado mi linda doncella.- le dijo shin a sango

-bueno! Qué tal si vamos a bailar chicos?.- pregunta una kagome entusiasmada

-siii.- dicen todos acepto , inuyasha , miroku y sesshomaru "bien todo sigue como lo planee" piensa kagome.- vamos dice mientras dejaban a esos tres en una meza esperando

Los tres vieron como "sus chicas" bailaban con esos tipejos caza novas y casi sacan sus poderes para acabar con ellos. Unos tipos les dieron algo para tomar y al ver que savia bien , empezaron a tomar, pero no contaban con.

_**Continuara…**_

Jeje la corto acá y lo sigo en el próximo capi , espero que les haya gustado no vemos


End file.
